


Second Option

by kitkatkth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I hate secret identities, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, just another fic about misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkth/pseuds/kitkatkth
Summary: Sometimes, there's some things in life that needs to stay the way they are to maintain equilibrium. Even if said things weren't beneficial for one, chaos would ensue if so much as a single thing was changed.Apparently, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't aware of that when she suddenly decided to declare an unexpected decision to Tikki. "What?!" the little red kwami exclaimed. "You're giving up on Adrien?!"





	1. Chapter One

Marinette isn't a pessimist.

 

She had been brought up to be a bright girl. A positive thinker with a resourceful nature, she always had plans from A to Z up her sleeve in case trouble came to play. Every obstacle that came in her way didn't phase her; if anything, these problems would challenge her even more to stay unfazed and positive. This personality of hers made it so easy for people to trust her, because she always knew what to do even at the worst moments, and so sometimes people couldn't help but be dependent on the girl. Sometimes, just being around her was enough to motivate a person. She was probably one of the sweetest and kindest people in her city, she wouldn't go on a day without cheering up one or more of her friends when they felt down. Marinette was the friend that her classmates depended on to lighten up their moods, even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves.

 

She just loves helping people - even more so when she's Ladybug.

 

If Marinette was helpful, kind and positive, then Ladybug was ten times more of those things. She has done so much to help the city of Paris from the dark intentions of Hawkmoth and his akumas; and somehow with just a dazzling smile across her lips and the words "It's going to be okay," the citizens feel the weights in their hearts lift up because of her reassuring words and her positive mindset.

 

So, seeing Ladybug this morning with an incomprehensible frown on her face after the success of another akuma attack - it doesn't exactly make the citizens feel reassured themselves.

Chat Noir had noticed her mood today and had asked her about it with a brow raised in concern. "Is everything alright, M'lady?"

Ladybug shook herself out of her trance and turned to her partner. She forced a smile as she replied, "I'm fine, I'm just...a little out of it." Chat Noir smiled back in return, his tone changing from concerned to cheeky as he put a hand on Ladybug's shoulder. "Are you sure? Purr-haps you need to take a little rest."

Ladybug just frowned even deeper.

 

"Kidding aside," Chat chuckled softly before his concerned look came back again. "Are you sure you're fine, Bugaboo? It's not usual for you to be like this. You've tripped over yourself at least five times during the fight, you almost got hit by the akuma because you were spacing out, and you didn't even get annoyed at my puns!" At that last part, he whined and pouted.

 

Ladybug smiled at him. "Seriously Chat, I'm fine."  
  
Suddenly, before Chat could even question her further, their Miraculouses started beeping. A sound that started to get on Chat's nerves for _interrupting him more than once, goddamnit._

 

"Well, I guess that's our cue to leave. Bug out!" Ladybug said as she turned on her heels to sprint off. But before she could even take a step away, she felt Chat seizing her wrist firmly. "Chat, what now?"

"Wait. I- uh... I wanna ask you something," Chat Noir looked so out of character then, much to Ladybug's shock and amusement, as he stammered over his words and bit his lip anxiously. Then, he groaned, "Ugh! LB, please just stay a bit more. D-Don't be mad at me, I promise this is important."

"Don't worry," Ladybug reassured him softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

If Chat Noir was really going to say something serious, then Ladybug wasn't going to be rude so as to leave him hanging just because her Miraculous earring was timing out. As much as she couldn't stand him and his childish whims, he was still her partner and she could probably give a few minutes of her day to listen to him.

 

What she didn't expect, however, was for her partner to slowly get down on one knee, his head still hanging low. Then, he looked up to her, a strange sparkle twinkling in his green eyes that had Ladybug's heart clenching. For what reason, she didn't know. Maybe it's that hopeful gleam in his eyes, or the admittedly adorable blush on his cheeks - or that charming smile of his that was so-not Chat and so much more like someone else she knew.

 

Someone she was trying so hard to forget.

 

This Chat Noir was vulnerable - he always was whenever it involved his feelings for Ladybug. No matter how much she pushed his feelings away, it secretly moved her heart that the ever so confident and tough Chat Noir loved her so much to the point that he willingly shows the vulnerable side of him. He loved her so much, he was willing to pull out his heart, beating only for his lady, and let her do whatever she pleases with it.

"Chaton..." Ladybug gasped silently.

"Please!" he said quickly, as if afraid that Ladybug would, once again, reject him before he could speak. But then again, Ladybug had promised that she would listen to him this time. "I...I know I've been persistent. I always tried flirting with you, and I failed again and again. But you know I'm incorrigible, right? I'm never swayed by your rejections. But this time, this is going to be the last. I'm not going to bother you with my stupid feelings again after this; I just want to know, Ladybug." He paused to look at Ladybug cautiously, watching her expression carefully.

"Yes, Chat?"  
  
"F-For the last time..." he gulped. "Would you go out with me?"


	2. Chapter Two

"For the last time... Will you go out with me?"

 

Well,  _shit._

 

For the past hours, Ladybug has been thinking. And not just about random things like what to eat for lunch, but about Adrien.

 

Ah, Adrien Agreste. The boy she had a huge crush on since the start of the school year. Adrien is every girl's dreams, as he was not only a hot supermodel teen with a certain charisma about him, but he was also unbelievably sweet and kind.

She wasn't just thinking about Adrien and how much she loves him.

She was, as strange as it may sound coming from a devoted Adrien girl such as herself, thinking about giving up on her feelings for Adrien.

 

She didn't need Chat Noir to join Adrien up there in her deep thoughts.

 

She didn't even know how to feel about her sudden change of decisions. She was so sure about confessing to Adrien one day. She isn't the kind of girl to easily give up, especially on the boy she hopelessly pines for.

 

Suddenly, Chat Noir had seemed to blur out of Ladybug's focus as her mind went back to her conversation with Tikki hours ago about Adrien. She didn't know who to talk to about her confusions, as everyone she knew was busy minding their lives and she was too embarrassed to disturb them just to help her with her non-existent lovelife.

She had no other choice but to vent out to her kwami. Besides, Tikki is a very good listener and she gives great advices.

 

"Tikki, tell me I'm crazy."

Tikki had tilted her head in confusion then, wondering what made her Chosen look so troubled and conflicted. Last time she checked, Marinette isn't the type to be easily let down by problems, except if it's about...

"Is this about your undying love for Adrien?" Tikki teased and giggled. "As far as I know, humans falling in love is a normal thing. So no, don't worry, Marinette. You're not crazy."

"Yes, I know it's normal, but falling in love with Adrien is a different thing, Tikki," moaned Marinette. "Today it's different. I'm still thinking about him as per usual but, in a different way. And I'm afraid it's not a good kind of way."

Tikki frowned. "Different how?"

"Tikki, I..." Marinette paused before groaning in defeat, the rest of her words muffled as she buried her face into her study desk. "I'm thinking of giving up on Adrien..."

It took a few seconds for the little red blob to process her Chosen's words, and when she did, boy was she shocked out of her own wits. "What?!" exclaimed the little red kwami. "You're giving up on Adrien?! I mean, why- what? I thought everything was going fine!"

"I know! I know that's what I said!" Marinette whined. "Even though I know it isn't! I don't think me and Adrien are cut out to be in a relationship."

"Are you crazy?" Tikki said, nearly growling in annoyance. "After all the effort you made just to get him to notice you?"

Marinette pouted, deep in thought, and then their conversation had ended abruptly because then the akuma attack began and she had to transform.

 

"...LB?  _Ladybug!_ "

"Huh, what?" Ladybug went back to the present, where Chat was still kneeling on one knee rather quite painfully now that he's been in that uncomfortable position for so long. "Oh, um...Chat..."

 

Chat Noir slowly stood up, his face blank as he walked past Ladybug. "Well, everything's clear now, Ladybug," he said, as he prepared his baton to go back home. "I understand, and I'm sorry for trying to force you. I hope we'll still be best friends though. See you on our nightly patrol."

 

As he was about to lift off the roof of the building they were standing on, Ladybug turned around and opened her mouth.

" _Yes!_ "

 

Chat Noir froze in his spot. "...what did you say—"

He was taken aback when Ladybug's arms spun him around until he was facing her. "Yes. I will go out with you, Chat Noir."

 

Chat wasn't sure he heard her right. His jaw dropped and his brain malfunctioned for a sec.

"So, since we're out of time and it looks like I broke you," Ladybug burst into a fit of giggles. "I'd say we meet up tomorrow night at 8 at the Eiffel Tower. We'll just decide the venue of the date there, okay?"

"Ye-yeah..." Chat stuttered, still left in shock, making Ladybug smile.

"See ya later, kitty."

 

 

Ladybug had just landed right on time in her bedroom before she de-transformed back.

Marinette immediately flopped down on her bed and smashed her fists into the sheets, muffling her screams into the fabric. Tikki jumped out just in time before she gets crushed between the bluenette and the bed.

Tikki slowly blinked. "Did you just...?"

"—agree to go on a date with Chat Noir? Yeah," Marinette groaned. "And it's the stupidest thing I've ever done!"

"You know he's in love with Ladybug, right? And now you're taking advantage of it to use him as some sort of rebound?" Tikki said.

"No! I would never do that to my partner," she said, shaking her head firmly. "Chat's not a rebound."

"Then what is he, Marinette? What is he to you?" Tikki slowly asked her, as if trying to make her think some things through. "Why did you agree to go out with him?"

 

Indeed, why?

It was the million dollar question as of now, as Marinette headed to school the next day, her mind too preoccupied with Tikki's question that she didn't notice Adrien waving a hand at her.

Why had she said yes?

She knows the reason why, and yet she was so afraid to admit it to herself.

Countless of times, Chat has asked Ladybug out on a date, or even tried to make a move on her but she firmly rejected him. Because Chat wasn't just any alley cat. Ladybug knew for a fact that Chat Noir is a good-looking guy with an equally kind heart. Chat could make anyone fall for him even with just a simple witty remark or a cheeky Cheshire grin — anyone, even Ladybug herself.

But Ladybug is Marinette, who secretly loved Adrien till now. She kept claiming in her heart that it was Adrien who completely owned her love, and Chat was just a distraction from her crush.

But maybe all this time, it was better if she stopped pining for a boy that was way out of his league.

Maybe all this time, all she needed was a dorky kitty cat who would welcome her openly in his arms — and maybe then she would be able to find love and happiness, that is through Chat Noir.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was, of course, Marinette we're talking about - Marinette who even fabricated plans to get Adrien to notice her; Marinette who would freak out about Adrien's wave, heck she would probably even boast about it to Alya - so seeing the same girl ignore the boy of her dreams was like...like seeing someone put milk before cereal first.

Adrien is a mess.

 

 _You always are,_ a voice that strangely sounds like Plagg screams at the back of his head, but he ignores it feebly.

Maybe that voice is right. He always makes a mess of himself, especially in front of his ladybug.

He didn't know how he should have reacted when Ladybug agreed to go out on a date with him, since it never happened until now. Somehow, despite that little flicker of hope within him that Ladybug would accept him someday, there was still a voice of insecurity nagging at him to stop hoping that she will. He'd never imagined a scenario in which Ladybug had actually accepted his love, so to suddenly have that scenario happening in reality, right in front of his face - it was too much to process.

Ever since he got home after the akuma attack, he spent one hour replaying Ladybug's face and voice when she accepted his offer, when she said yes.

It was only something that would've happened in the darkest corners of Adrien's mind, like a projector playing the same video quietly in a dark, dusty and abandoned attic.

 

 _"Yes!"_ Ladybug's voice sounded so determined, like how it had always been when she shares her plans in the middle of an akuma attack. Unwavering and firm, as though she was certain of her answer. It was that firm, determined personality of hers that had drawn him to her.

The warmth of her hands on his shoulders as she spun him around, and the mesmerizing confidence in her electric blue eyes stunning him as she repeated herself.

Then she giggled at his dumbfounded reaction.

 

Oh God,  _her giggle._ It sounded very much like what he'd hear in heaven.

 

The girl  _knows_ she's damn fine, seeing from the way she smiled at him before leaving. How could he be more obvious? Anyone could tell that he's a lovesick kitten around Ladybug, it was pretty much a no-brainer.

_"See ya later, kitty."_

 

_Oh my God, he's never been this in love before._

 

At this point, Ladybug would do so much as breathe and he's already falling in love tenfold.

 

Adrien smiled that whipped smile of his, one that would've made his cat kwami almost lose his appetite.

Ladybug really is amazing in every way, and he was going to do all his best to make their dinner date the most perfect one ever that she couldn't get her mind off of it for a few weeks.

* * *

 

Alya has never been more confused.

 

Did she just see Marinette Dupain-Cheng - her best friend who is so hopelessly obsessed for her crush - ignore Adrien Agreste's - said crush of said best friend - wave?

Sure, sometimes (most of the time) Marinette spaces out, deep in her thoughts. Pretty normal, a very Marinette thing to do.

But bish, that was Adrien Agreste who waved at her! And she! Ignored! Him!

This was, of course, Marinette we're talking about - Marinette who even fabricated plans to get Adrien to notice her; Marinette who would freak out about Adrien's wave, heck she would probably even boast about it to Alya - so seeing the same girl ignore the boy of her dreams was like...like seeing someone put milk before cereal first.

 

It was just an unusual sight.

 

For the first three periods in class, Alya tried to be quiet. She tried her best to contain her inner interviewer and not butt into her best friend's love life, but it was just hard not to. She needed to know the reason for this sudden change in behavior.

 

"Okay girl, seriously, what is up?" she asked when their third period was dismissed. They were sitting on a bench, having a little chat as the classes were not starting until after half an hour.

"Um. What?" Marinette said cluelessly, drawing a sketch of her new designs.

"Tell me, did I wake up in an alternate universe where you constantly ignored Adrien?" Alya slightly flailed her arms in disbelief.

"Oh. I did that, didn't I?" Marinette mumbled and went back to sketching.

Alya was dumbfounded for a few minutes, before she spoke again. "Girl."

Marinette hummed as a response.

" _Girl._ "

"What is it, Alya?" asked Marinette, sighing exasperatedly as she felt another artist's block coming her way. She just couldn't seem to get her sketches right today!

"Don't tell me..." Alya said cautiously, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "You...you don't like Adrien anymore?!"

Alya had said it a bit too loud, and a few heads turned their way. Thankfully, only a few seemed to hear and had found it a bit of a shock. Who could blame them, anyways? It was going to be difficult getting used to not hearing or seeing Marinette chicken out in front of Adrien anymore.

Marinette, on the other hand, didn't seem too shocked. She just shrugged innocently and turned back to her work, "Hm. I guess I don't."

Alya was about to ask more, but the sound of the school bell going off had interrupted them. She had never had this huge urge to curse an inanimate object before.

"Let's go, class is about to start," Marinette put her notebook between her arm and walked off, leaving Alya to worry about this new dilemma.

Still, if her best friend thinks that moving on is for the greater good, then she's okay with it too. It was just going to be hard to get used to this new dynamic between her two shyest friends.

 

Meanwhile, Marinette was trying so hard not to grin as she thought of her first ever date with Chat Noir; but she sure wasn't going to try hard to ignore that fluttering feeling in her heart anymore.

She was just utterly and genuinely excited to go on her date with her partner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so sooo much for the appreciation! I was definitely not expecting this fic to be noticed. But it did! And it's even my first ever fic on ao3, so really thank you for simply reading or commenting on this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please continue to look forward to the next chapters!


End file.
